To detect a vehicle rollover event, a vehicle may be equipped with one or more sensors that detect vehicle dynamics. The sensors are connected to a controller that evaluates the sensor signals and controls actuation of one or more actuatable devices in response to a determined occurrence of a vehicle rollover event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,414, to Foo et al. discloses an apparatus and method for detecting a vehicle rollover event using both a discriminating and a safing function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,681 to Foo et al., discloses an apparatus and method for detecting vehicle rollover event having a roll-rate switched threshold.